A Reward
by UnderCoverFanfics
Summary: Taking over the divine beasts leaves for an exhausted hero, as well as a highly impressed chief. M for smutt. [Link x Riju]
1. Chapter 1

He was sweating from the blazing heat and pushing himself to the tipping point of fatigue. However, Link carried on. The last divine beast had been conquered and returned to its champion, meaning Calamity Ganon was no longer in the distant future. Still, Link had to make a quick stop in Gerudo Town to meet with Chief Riju about his success.

Of course, he thought, I must change into what they find suitable. It's a bit silly that he has to dress in such a way even though it's obvious he's a voe, as they call him. Yet, he will abide by their rules. In his headdress and halter top, Link strolled past the guards and up to where the chief was waiting boredly.

Riju was staring off into the distance with her legs crossed and chin resting ever so delicately on her hand. Her guard had to clear her throats to get Riju's attention on the arrival of the brave knight before them. "Oh!" She exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. "You've returned!" She stood up, approaching the hero to put a hand on his shoulder. "The Gerudo are ever so thankful for your great deed, and all of Hyrule shall remember you as a legend. Of course, after you defeat Calamity Ganon." She winked at him at this last part. She stood so confidently, Link noted. She wasn't quite as intimidating as her mother, but her beauty could most definitely match. Her hair was liquid-like in its movement, her curves were quite obvious in her lack of clothing, and her turquoise lips...

"...anyway," the chief continued after a period of silence from Link, "there are gifts for you as a token of our thanks," she gestured to the chests behind her. "It is our hope that they assist you on your upcoming battle that will end our 100 years of misfortune.

Link snapped out of whatever trance he was in, blaming it on how he hasn't shut an eye for a second since he awoke from his 100 year sleep. Slightly bowing, "It is an honor for you to reward me. It is only my duty to rid Hyrule of this menace."

Riju's guard was noticing Link's obvious faintness. "Perhaps you should rest before trekking to your final trial. You're no use to anyone in this state, and we can't afford you to fail against Ganon."

Link swore he saw a spark ignite in Riju's mind at this thought. But again, he was only imagining things.

"Well of course!" Riju agreed. "The sun has set hours ago and I'm feeling a bit dozy myself, I cannot begin to imagine your state of being under such harsh circumstances of recent. Please, stay a night to refresh under the best care we can give."

As determined Link was to rescue the land of Hyrule, his instincts were focused on other things. "If it wouldn't be a hassle, I would very much desire a night of rest under your protection."

"Then it's settled!" Riju exclaimed witch a clasp of her hands. She seemed very energetic for someone who stated they were "dozy." "You shall stay in my quarters under the best protection in Gerudo Town. I'll be able to keep a very close eye on you." She looked him over, something Link was realizing she was doing repeatedly since his arrival. "Guard, if you would please let the other soldiers know. But please," she added, "assure our privacy so we are not to be disturbed from our slumber." And with that, Riju began to ascend the stairs to her room. Glancing back, she finished with "And Link, you are allowed to wear your 'manly' clothing now." She giggled and disappeared from sight.

The guard gave Link one final glance over and left the area, leaving a very tired, very confused Link to his thoughts of what just happened and what was implied.


	2. Chapter 2

Link allowed himself a few moments before remembering where he was. His mind wandered from Ganon to sleep to Riju's silky legs and then back to Ganon. It has been literally weeks he's been at this adventure with nothing more than some moments by a fire to keep him fueled. He had a few human needs to tend to tonight.

After changing into what had become his normal attire, the blue shirt from Impa and pants from the same town, Link made his way upstairs to where Riju had last left him. He couldn't be completely sure of what she was alluding to, but just the thought had his pulse accelerating. Upon entering her quarters, all thoughts of rest had abandoned him. From this vantage point, there was a magnificent view of the desert that no doubt would be many times greater once graced by the sun. The walls were lined by an abundance of books and the rest of the room dotted with expensive-looking trinkets. It could be defined equally luxurious and modern in the atmosphere, but no where near average. In the center of the room, Link spotted a bed that seemed to make his eyes ever so droopy...

"Do you like what you see?" Riju interrupted in a voice huskier than Link had recalled. His eyes flashed open as he wheeled around to find Riju stalking him from near the entrance of the room. As she approached him, her legs took ever so cautious steps which greatly contradicted her laser eyes that could put the guardians to shame.

Before the silence became too long, Link gathered himself to respond. "The view must be nothing short of glorious in the morning." Riju stopped once she was in a close proximity of him. She glanced him over before flashing a smile and giving him an approving nod. Glancing back at the bed, Link continued, "And it's no wonder why you always look so relaxed."

"Would you like to try?" Riju asked with a sly grin while sliding her hand down his arms to his wrist. Link only stared into her entrancing eyes while she began to guide him towards the center of her room. "I should also thank you for changing. Your choices accentuate you well."

Link was now sure of her intentions.

And that was okay.

With her slightly ahead, he was allowed a magnificent view of her backside and how her hips moved with her strides. Not a morsel of his body felt even the slight most bit of exhaustion at this point.

Reaching the bed, Riju sat down and led Link to join right beside her. "I can't thank you enough," Riju began, "for taking back Van Naboris. That truly was a difficult, noble task." Her voice was becoming huskier with each word, inching her face closer to his while caressing his bicep. His hand was stroking her thigh, when did it get there?

Soon they were kissing. Deep, lustful motions while hands slowly began to roam. Both person's blood were beginning to heat up as their kisses intensified. Link sucked and nipped at Riju's neck while she leaned back into the cushion of her bed. The comfort of the mattress and softness of the blankets encouraged a slow build in their actions.

They were back at each other's lips with Link in between Riju's legs, one hand cupping her cheek and the other grasping at her hip. Riju was focused on bringing his blue tunic up over his head, revealing a body more toned than any voe she'd seen before. Granted, she'd only seen a few in her time, but she knew that this Champion was something special.

Link was making his way back down her body, nuzzling his forehead into her neck while tending to her collarbone. Her hands were wandering his back, motions which became more desperate as heat was pooling between her legs and she felt his erection at her thigh. By the time Link undid her top and was exploring her chest, Riju was more than desperate to rip away their final barriers.

Carefully, she sat them both up on their knees and untied her skirt, revealing her complete, confident self to him. Link looked at her in awe, seeing more beauty than he had imagined. Her curves showed her strength and rounded out her rear quite nicely for his taste. Then there was her flawless skin that was extremely rare in such an arid climate. Link was too busy examining her every detail to notice Riju going at his belt until his pants were beginning to slide off. With the tension relieved, she gave him two good strokes before continuing their make out session.

Link was back in between her legs with a hand giving great attention to her upper thighs. Ever so gently he guided his hand to her apex, resulting in Riju moaning into Link's mouth. Her arms were already around his neck, and were now gripping his locks to make up for the friction she needed down there.

Breaking from the kiss, Link stated ever so calmly, "Chief, I must repay you for your generous hospitality you have offered." Link found his way down to where Riju wanted him most, as he carefully began at a dreadfully slow pace to please her.

"Oh," Riju moaned, "I need more."

"Patience is a virtue," Link replied with a smirk, making her even more upset that he broke away. Lowering himself back down, he returned to his pace, ever so slowly accelerating his laps at her folds. Riju tangled her right hand in his hair while grasping at her left breast, attempting to get all the stimulation she could get. She wasn't used to a man wanting to make this last so long, just another item to add to the list of things she admired about him.

Link's pace was now where she needed him at, pushing her limits as he inserted a finger. He pulsated in rhythm of his tongue that resulted in endless cries of Link's name as she was nearing her climax. Another finger added and her grip tightened on his hair, both hands needed to let him know what phenomenal work he was doing. His piercing blue eyes flashed up into hers as he increased the speed even further, curling his fingers ever so slightly to reach just the right spots.

Riju let out one final moan close to a scream as her climax overtook her and Link slowed down to let her ride it out. Her eyes were sputtering as her mind was melting from the extremes pleasure Link had provided for her.

As Link came up to her, she sighed, "Link, that was amazing. That's more than I ever expected."

With a smirk, he replied, "Oh, but we're no where near done yet." Confusion overcame Riju's face, but as she looked down to see his throbbing member, she knew he had to be pleased and her core instantly started to expand once again.

Riju replaced her expression with her sly grin from earlier and pulled his head to hers for a deep, heated kiss. Tongues were tangling as she reached in between them to give a few long strokes to relieve some of the hero's tension. He moaned into her mouth in response, internally begging for more. Once she let go, he broke away from the kiss for air and to show her his frustration. Unexpectedly, Riju used her strength to flip their position to put herself in control.

In her sexiest tone, Riju's spoke, "Are you ready to finally sheath your sword, my champion?" Link almost came on the spot. She lowered herself onto him, savoring inch after inch of him stretching her to maximum pleasure. They moaned in unison as both desperately needed each other.

Riju began to bob up and down in slow and steady motions to draw out his pleasure as he had done to her. Link's moans were becoming more aggressive as each sheathing made him yearning for more. When Riju noticed him beginning to buck into her hips in rhythm with her, she began to speed up, continuing to account for his entirety.

"Oh you like that, don't you hero?" she said as Link closed his eyes tight and threw his head back. "You've been asleep a long time and your years of training have truly been tested here. You deserve a good fucking." On this last word, she slammed into him, resulting in Link's loudest moan yet. Link's eyes flashed open and he pinned her down towards the foot of the bed.

Shocked, Riju didn't struggle under his grasp but instead stared into his eyes. There was hunger, desire, lust within them as they were a much darker hue than earlier. She regained herself and brought her sly grin back, causing Link to growl and match her expression.

With a large thrust, Riju yelled out of surprise. Link was dominant once again and using this position to his advantage. He began thrusting at a steady tempo to take care of their needs. After several moments of this arrangement, he brought a rough hand down to where they were joined in order to give Riju the stimulation she needed to climax a second time. Upon contact, her eyes closed and she let out a sound of defeat. Link grinned upon his victory of seeing how he could undo such a strong woman.

The speed only increased from there on, and Riju wrapped her legs around him in a tight bind in order to deepen the angle of interaction. Their breathing was escalated, their short moans and huffs came with every thrust, and tension was reaching its tipping point. Link lowered his mouth to her neck for a few nips that brought Riju to her climax with a yell to match her undoing. With how wrecked she looked with her messed up hair and beads of sweat on her face with a gaping mouth from her orgasm, as well as how her walls were trembling around him and her legs slightly twitching, Link increased his speed ever so slightly more to finish himself off. A few more thrusts was all he needed to come to completion and fill her.

Link settled down on top of her until his breathing settled down. Riju's eyes remained closed as she focused on the glorious sensations she was feeling all through out her body as she came down from such a high. After a few minutes of them coming to, Link rolled off to her side and began stroking her shoulder and placing light kisses upon her.

"Was my act of thanks acceptable, Chief?" He joked when she returned to reality and turned her head to him.

With a final sly grin, she told him, "Oh, my champion, that was part of your reward."


End file.
